


Just a Warning

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Authority Figures, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Clothed Male Naked Male (CMNM), Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Police, Public Nudity, Rough Sex, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018, Top Jordan Parrish, Top Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Liam continues his habit of running around naked during the full moon, and this time he's caught by Sheriff Stilinski and his Deputy Parrish who aren't willing to let him off the hook just because he's a werewolf. However, there is something that Liam can do to get them to let him off with a warning.





	Just a Warning

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Authority Kink.

A young werewolf ran through a wall of vegetation to encounter a dizzying array of scents. He slowed his pace and followed his nose to a garden of flowers. He moved from one flower to the next taking in how different they were to his preternatural senses. His botanical survey was interrupted when a light came on from the house’s back porch. Feeling exposed, he dove into the wall of plants on the other side of the yard and returned to the safety of darkness.

The area beyond was lightly wooded, and he followed the slope down into a small ravine which covered him in its shadows. He followed along the bottom of the ravine using drainage pipes to move under roads without exposing himself to the vehicles above. While approaching one road, he noticed a sheriff’s deputy’s car speed by and knew that it was hunting him. He let out a grunt that served as a laugh in this form. Humans couldn’t catch a werewolf. Werewolves were the apex predator.

The ravine emptied out into a forested valley, and he started to once again run for the the pure pleasure of the experience of nature. He felt the crunch of leaves between his toes, the damp of the dewy grass on his legs, and the light of the full moon on his naked skin. He reveled in the scent of fear from rodents fleeing their hiding places when he came too close. They needed have worried because he was already well fed, but he liked that they respected the danger he posed.

He came to another road and slowed enough to assess it. He didn’t see any lights nor the sound of any engine, so he increased his speed again to cross. When he was halfway across, a spotlight came on and focused on him. He stumbled as he turned to see the source. It was another one of the sheriff’s vehicles, and he already could hear the engine starting. Being spotted didn’t bother him so much as the way it had been lying in wait. Feeling fear for the first time that night, he sprinted the rest of the way into the woods on the other side.

His breakneck speed would have been suicidal for a human, but he had senses and reflexes to dodge the roots and match the shifting angles of the ground with his feet. He tried to keep branches out of his way, but they still managed to leave scratches across his arms, legs, and torso. They’d heal before the night was over, but the animal in him loathed leaving a trail of blood.

As the lights from the road were finally obscured by the trees, he considered his options. The highway lay ahead of him, and he had no desire to test his healing abilities on a semi-truck going 80 mph. He remembered there was one road nearby that passed underneath and turned toward that direction. Once he got to the other side of the highway, he’d have plenty of directions to go as he shaked off his pursuers.

As he neared the underpass, he paused warily. The sound of cars zipping by and the smell of their exhaust made it difficult to tell if anyone was on the road below. He decided he had to risk it and sprinted again. After he entered the road, he saw headlights come around the corner behind him, and a glance over his shoulder confirmed that his pursuer had managed to catch up despite needing to take the long way. It was no matter. He’d be able to cross before it caught up to him.

He was underneath the highway when a second car pulled out from its hiding place on the other side and blocked his path. Continuing forward would bring him far too close, so he tried to turn back. He’d been moving so fast that it took several steps for him to stop and start accelerating in the opposite direction. He was trying to judge whether he’d make it before the first car blocked that side when he felt something pierce his back before causing every nerve in his body to light up as he fell to the ground.

As Liam came back to his senses as the effect of the taser wore off, he felt his hands being cuffed behind his back before he saw two sets of boots standing in front of him. He stretched to follow the bodies upward and was relieved to see that it was Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Parrish. At least he wouldn’t have to come up with some lie. “Hi, Mr. Stilinski. You’ve shocked me back to human, so can we get rid of the cuffs?”

The Sheriff’s face kept his stern look as he shook his head. “Those are staying on because you are under arrest. Public nudity, disorderly conduct, trespassing, evading arrest. Probably a few more once we finish taking reports. You’re in a lot of trouble.”

Liam looked back down at ground in order to hide his tears. His parents were going to kill him when they found out about this, and worse he might have to tell them about being a werewolf since that was probably less bad than being some perverted exhibitionist streaker.

“Parrish, take him over to your car and search him.”

As Parrish grabbed him by the cuffs and lifted him to his feet, Liam was confused. “Search me? Where could I be hiding anything?”

The Sheriff placed his hand on his baton. “Unless you want your night to get worse, you should follow orders and not speak unless we ask you a question.”

Liam shut up as Parrish lead him to his cruiser and pushed his torso onto the hood. He moved his hands across Liam’s skin as if he were wearing something that could hide a weapon or contraband. Things got worse when Liam felt his dick hit the side of the car and start to move downward as it grew. He thought about how he had been watching a lot of cop-themed porn lately, but the cops had always been women. How could Parrish and Stiles’s dad be turning him on. By the time Parrish had reached his ankles, he was stiff. Liam hoped that it would go away once he wasn’t being touched, but Parrish didn’t give him the chance. He grabbed Liam’s shoulder to pull him up and flip him around.

“Sir, it looks like he is packing something.”

The Sheriff stepped closer. “Indeed he is. Is something about this situation turning you on?”

There wasn’t any point in denying it. “It appears so, sir.”

The Sheriff gave his deputy a look, and whatever it meant, Parrish gave a nod in response. They turned back toward Liam but now had a hungry look in their eyes. “Perhaps there is a way for you to get off with just a warning.”

“Anything!” The Sheriff gave him a displeased look. “Anything, sir?”

“Better. First, we’ll need to perform a search of the oral cavity.” He reached down and grabbed his bulge. “A deep search.”

Liam didn’t need any further clarification to know what he meant. Still, he supposed it was better than getting charged, so after a nervous swallow, he dropped to his knees and opened his mouth.

“Good boy.” The Sheriff took a couple steps closer as he unzipped his fly and fished his cock from his pants. Perhaps it was because it was pointed directly in between his eyes, but Liam marveled how big the Sheriff’s cock was and wondered whether he’d be able to take it. The Sheriff didn’t give him long to consider that because as soon as he had lined himself up with Liam’s mouth, he pushed himself inside.

When his cock hit the back of his throat, Liam began to gag and move his head backward. Once he was pressed against the side of the cop car, he realized he’d need to learn to handle it or choke on it. With that as motivation, he somehow managed to take the cock into his throat such that he wasn’t exactly comfortable but at least he didn’t feel like he was going to die.

Meanwhile, his own cock was growing stiffer. He longed to be able to touch it, but his hands were still cuffed behind him. He tried to get some satisfaction by rocking his hips, but all that accomplished was to wag his dick enough to tease him further. He gave up and hoped that he’d be able to take care of himself soon.

The Sheriff pulled himself out and turned to his deputy. “Want to give him a try? This boy’s a natural.”

Now that he had the chance, Liam turned toward Parrish and saw that he’d been standing off to the side acting as a lookout. He’d taken his cock out to play with himself while he waited his turn, and Liam noted how it was redder than he’d ever seen in any of the porn he watched. With only a nod as a response, Parrish switched positions with Stilinski. He paused to look over Liam and run his fingers through his hair before entering Liam’s mouth. His cock was unnaturally hot and burned like asphalt on a summer day. Liam guessed it must be part of being a hellhound as it slid down his throat.

Parrish was delighted as he started to fuck Liam’s face. “You weren’t kidding, sir. It’s been months since someone’s been able to handle me as well as he can.” This made Liam feel proud even though he’d never strived to excel at cocksucking and thought most of his classmates would be ashamed in his situation.

The Sheriff stroked himself as he watched. “Find anything in there?”

Parrish gave him a confused look while his sex-addled mind worked to remember the pretense for sticking his dick into Liam’s mouth. “Huh? Oh, right.” He shifted his hips around so that he attacked Liam’s throat from different angles. “Nothing here.”

“Then you should check his other cavity.”

Parrish pulled out and pulled Liam back to his feet by sticking a hand under his shoulder. Liam was too dazed by the realization of what was coming to resist as he was turned around and leaned back down onto the hood. As Parrish rubbed his hole with his thumb, Liam decided that he might as well go through with it.

Parrish pressed his dick against Liam, and as soon as he began to relax, the deputy pushed himself in. Liam grunted as the cock stretched him painfully. Parrish was not taking it slowly, and it didn’t help that he only had his spit as lube. As soon as his balls touched Liam’s, Parrish pulled back and pushed in even more quickly. After a few more painful thrusts, his body began to adapt to the intrusion while his healing ability reversed any damage that he might have done.

As the pain faded, a new, much more pleasant sensation took its place. His grunts of pain became high pitched whining moans. How did this feel so good? He found himself moving against Parrish’s thrusts just so his cock would hit him just a little bit sooner and a little bit harder.

“It looks like he likes it, sir.”

“Then give the little cockslut what he wants.”

Parrish obeyed the order and fucked Liam even harder. Liam’s moans grew louder such that he worried someone else might overhear them. It didn’t matter, though, because he didn’t have the ability nor the will to be quieter. It wasn’t long before he was overcome, and his entire body seemed to clench up as a wave of pleasure came over him. When it finally passed, he collapsed against the car while Parrish started fucking even faster in order to finish himself off. Liam was still trying to catch his breath when he felt Parrish coating his insides with heat.

Once he was done, Parrish pulled himself out. “I didn’t find anything, but you should probably check yourself just to be sure.”

“Good idea, deputy. It’s important to be thorough.”

Parrish stepped out of the way while stashing his cock back into his pants, and the Sheriff took his place. He started to fuck Liam at a good pace without taking any time to build up to it, but after Parrish had worked him over and lubed him up with his cum, there was no pain this time. At first, the stimulation so soon after he had come was too much, but it wasn’t long before Liam was getting hard again.

He moan again, but this time he heard himself begging. “Please, sir, fuck me hard. Yes! Right there. Thank you sir.” He was worried that the Sheriff might find it impertinent, but a look back revealed that he seemed to find it amusing, so Liam kept it up. With Liam’s guidance, the Sheriff was able to fuck him exactly like he needed, and soon Liam was coming for the second time that night. The clenching of his ass was all the Sheriff needed himself, and he started coming too. Once they were both spent, he fell on top of Liam as they both tried to recover.

After he had put his cock away, the Sheriff pulled out the key to the handcuffs. “Since you were so cooperative, we’ll let you off with a warning this time. However, I’m going to insist on driving you home so you can get dressed and stay out of trouble.” He opened the door to his car, and Liam was thankful to see that it was the front rather than the back where criminals went. After the Sheriff closed the door behind him, he said something that Liam couldn’t hear to Parrish to send him on his way before getting into the driver’s seat.

“Do we need to make a detour to pick up your clothes?”

Liam shook his head. “I snuck out of my window.”

He nodded, and they rode in silence for a while. As they entered the city, he spoke up again. “Have you given much thought to your extracurricular activities?”

“I’m on the lacrosse team and hope to become captain after Scott graduates, but not much other than that.”

“If you’re looking for some community service activities, you should come to the sheriff’s office. I’m sure we can find some use for you.” The wink that accompanied this left no doubt about what type of use it would be.

“OK. I’ll keep that in mind.”

They didn’t say anything more than some basic pleasantries as Liam left the car, but as Liam jerked himself off in the shower while trying to clean himself off, he knew he’d take him up on that offer.


End file.
